Investment and Income Reaper System
The Investment and Income Reaper System, normally referred to as the IIRS, and sometimes the Tax Reapers, is the taxation system of the United States of Antarctica. It is famous for its never-ending corruption charges, though the head of the company denies it. Their motto is "We Know How to Spend Your Money More than You Do!", and they are supervised by the Ministry of the Treasury, but not too often and not too well. They're pretty much their own system, and their commissioner is called the High Sysop of the Reaper System. History No one really knows how the IIRS was commisioned. No SPC law was passed, no Executive Cabinet bureaucracy was instated, it just... appeared. All of the tax collecters just came in one day and the IIRS appeared the next. The High Sysop of the Reaper System, the company's highest office, tells us this:right|thumb|250px|The IIRS' theme. Involvement Naturally, the IIRS collects taxes. How they do it is what peaks interest. When on duty on the streets, tax collectors (also called IIRS Reapers) wear black robes with hoods, covering their faces and a bit of their beaks. They also carry staves with a currency sign on it. To sound more menacing, they also use voice-changers to mask their real voices. They are seen with black pots, in which checks, coins, and such are deposited. In the office and in buildings, IIRS reapers wear suits, and their real appearence can be seen. Most IIRS employees are ethnic Dorkugese, and it shows, even though they wear suits as opposed to the traditional robes. The taped glasses, nasally voice, and smaller stature limit what fear tactics they can deliver. IIRS cronies are commonly prank-called for fun. Those that are not Dorkugese are nerds nonetheless, some seem to have become nerds after being employeed. Auditing, unlike collecting and warnings, involve nerds coming in their office dress. Audits are performed at home, provided the reaper gets a warrent. They can also pull up financial records at the office, though IIRS policy prefers house calls. The upper administration in the company consists of an unusually high number of Gothguins, including the High Sysop. Corruption Nothing in the IIRS is more famous than its charges of corruption. The IIRS has been said to have played a hand in hiding the funding of Absolute Thespian Islet, even regularly paying Mabel's family checks with thousands of taxpayers' money in it. Rumors have it that Director Benny seeded the IIRS with some of his yes-men in order to sneak some tax money out of the IIRS' pot and into Benny's bank accounts. According to the anti-corruption whistleblower group, Bennywatchers, he is said to have routinely siphoned public money for his own interests. Coupled with Midas and Herb's bank screw-up, Benny is said to be the number one creator of the government debt. Benny seems to manipulate the IIRS to his will, or at least, portions of it. Anytime he needs money, he mysteriously recieves it. The IIRS also somewhat "own" the Federal Exchequer. The High Sysop is also the High Sysop of the FE. With IIRS "owning" the FE, they can mess up the ecomony. IIRS ownership is kept hidden from public what the FE does is published but unnoticed. Groups like Bennywatchers, conspirators and the CREAM SODA Party haven't comment. The IIRS is also said to have hidden or covered up taxpayer waste (such as West Pengolia's crown jewels) that existed before it was created. Trivia * The IIRS is a parody of the Internal Revenue Service. * Fred 676 is said to have family members who work in the IIRS. * The IIRS is the Bureau of Fiction's sole source of income, thanks to Director Benny. See also * Director Benny * High Sysop of the Reaper System * Bennywatchers * Barrick Abanana * Director Benny * Director Benny category:politicians category:villains category:companies